


Brick Day

by Jazznsmoke



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth x Rick pairings, Brick Day, F/M, brick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts in honor of Brick Day, Nov. 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room went silent when the couple of the hour took to the floor, hand in hand. The blonde beauty wore minimal make-up and a pale blue gown that trailed behind her. Her partner in his matching tie and black tuxedo, beard trimmed nicely took a look at each other before they put their months of ball room dancing lessons to use. 

The room was completely silent while the once hopeless dancer, Rick Grimes, twirled the future Beth Grimes around the dance floor. When they slowed to a stop three songs later Beth's best friend and maid of honor took the mic from the singer Richard Marx. "Thank you to everyone who came out tonight to celebrate Beth and Rick's engagement." 

The two blushed profusely, neither one used to so much attention being focused on them. They were both amazed at the turn out, they hadn't realized how much family and friends they actually had. "Can't believe Amy made this happen," Beth whispered to Rick. 

"Did you really doubt she'd make a ball happen?" 

Beth giggled as Amy stepped down from the stage and shook her head. The couple made their way back onto the dance floor. 

Other couples quickly joined them to dance. Although they could still feel eyes on them it wasn't nearly as bad. They enjoyed their dances together. Rick stepped away to get them drinks and Beth took to the dance floor with her future step son, Carl. His mother and sister were in attendance that evening. The ex-Mrs. Grimes wished Beth and Rick all the happiness in the world, much to Beth's surprise and pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

The group sat in a circle around the campfire fire, a few days after the Terminus debacle, laughing and joking as Maggie told another joke about one of her exes, leading into a story about her first kiss and how awful it was. "He slobbered ALL over me. I was mortified." 

Beth started snickering across the fire from her, Rick to her left and Carol to her right. 

"Quit snickering. Like you've got any experience. I don't think you've got much experience at all."

"I do!" 

" Prove it, I'm pretty sure you've never even had a real kiss. Not even with Jimmy." 

Beth glared at Maggie, a challenge in her eyes. She looked around at the group sitting in the campfire, noting everyone's eyes on her, before turning to Rick in one fluid motion and leaned over, slanting her lips over his. He started to pull back immediately before inwardly smiling at the chance to actually kiss Beth Greene, and moved his lips in sync with hers. Her lips parted and Rick took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, an intricate dance. Rick reached his hand up and threaded his fingers into Beth's golden, unruly locks, giving a gentle tug to angle her head better. 

They finally broke apart, panting for breath, eyes scanning each other's and then the faces of their family. 

The group was silent until Daryl, smirking, said, "Beth Greene ain't as innocent as her sis' thinks." 

Beth smiled cheekily at Daryl before turning the smile on her sister, gaining a scowl from her. "Guess I was wrong," 

Beth turned and looked at Rick just long enough for him to wink at her. 

Maggie turned the attention back to herself. As soon as the attention of everyone (save for Daryl and Michonne sending smirks hers and Rick's way every few moments) was back on Maggie, Beth let her hand creep the small distance between herself and Rick's thigh and trailed her fingers over it, a ghost of a touch. She watched from the corner of her eye as a shiver racked his body. She scooted an inch closer, their sides now pressed against each other's. 

One by one the members of the group started to yawn sleepily and bid their good nights until it was only Rick, Beth and Daryl left around the campfire. Rick and Daryl chatted for a few moments more. Daryl eyed the two the entire time he and Rick made small talk, his eyes traveling back and forth from their sides pressed together and Rick's hand now on Beth's upper thigh.

"Think I'll leave ya two lovers alone," Daryl grinned as he stood up, taking his crossbow with him and crossing the small camp to his sleeping bag on the outskirt of the camp, away from the several tents set up.


	3. Be Careful What You Dare, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wanted another part to this, to see where that little kiss led to, so here you go. Warnings: smut, delicious smut.

Beth and Rick smiled at each other, both focusing singularly on one word from Daryl’s parting statement. “Lovers.” Rick’s hand, still on Beth’s thigh, rubbed gently back and forth, creating a friction that added more and more want. Beth ran her tongue over her bottom lip, a visual tease for Rick. He pulled his hand from her thigh and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her to him, their lips crashing together almost painfully. 

Her hands went to his sides and grabbed the fabric of his shirt, yanking it up and allowing her nails to lightly scratch his back. Rick’s other hand roughly kneaded Beth’s tit through her shirt, please to realize she isn't wearing a bra. She arched into his hand with a gasp, caught by his hungry mouth. He broke from her mouth and pushed her shirt aside to take her breast in his mouth. She was quick to realize how excellently his tongue and mouth worked: her pussy wettened at thoughts of his tongue tasting her juices. His hand came up to cover Beth’s mouth, stifling the sounds of her moan. He broke away from her with no warning and stood, yanking her up with him. She pressed her body flush against his and palmed his dick through the fabric of his jeans.

In a whirl of motion, Beth’s legs wrapped around Rick’s waist as he strode through the camp to the only other tent on the outskirts of their make shift camp. Rick’s steps faltered every time she sucked on his pulse. He fumbled with the zipper on the tent and briefly considered just cutting the material out of the ways he finally got the zipper opened and laid Beth on his meager blankets. She wasted no time shoving her shoes and pants off. She slid her hand down her belly and into the front of her panties and flicked her clit a few times before pushing a finger into her dripping pussy. 

Rick’s dick throbbed and he hastily zipped the tent shut and undid his own pants before crawling to her and pulling her fingers from her pussy, ripping her sheer, lady panties in one quick motion. He lowered his head and tasted the wetness between her legs; she tastes better than the first strawberry of the Georgia summer. He had her writhing and moaning his name. 

He barely heard Daryl growling a few feet away in annoyance, “bringin’ a herd down on us ‘cause o’ the sounds their makin’. Best be fuckin’ worth it.” He smirked against Beth’s pussy before taking one last long and slow lick and moved up her body and completely freeing his cock. A half seconds pause before he slammed into her; a loud gasp escaped through her parted lips. He let her moan loudly once more before clasping his hand over her mouth; he wanted everyone to know Beth Greene was getting fucked good tonight. “Ya gotta be quiet else we gotta stop, baby.” He wanted to make her scream his name, but he knew they would have to wait until they were safe and settled. She nodded once and he removed his hand and began a furious rhythm. She bit her lip to hold back any sounds, except the occasional grunt that slid through. 

Rick could tell Beth was close, her head thrashing back and forth. “Rick, please, I, oh god, I need more,” he wasn’t surprised by her breathy plea. 

“What’cha need?” 

“Rougher,” 

“Like what?” He drilled inside her, curiosity as to what kind of rough she’s into overtook his need to slam into her.

“Choke me, not much, but some?” Her voice came out as barely audible question; a look of shyness crossing her fae features. 

Her request wasn't too shocking. After a split second he wrapped his hand around her neck and applied a small amount of pressure before starting to slam into her again. He hit her core with each stroke, his fingers tightened a little more. She panted into his ear, fighting all of her instincts to scream in pleasure and let the entire world know how good Rick was fucking her. 

He watched her face as her orgasm ripped through her. He let go of her neck and thrust a few more times before pulling out of Beth and sitting on his heels to stroke his cock, letting his hand take him the final stretch to an orgasm. He threw his head back, losing himself in the pleasure of his hand. Rick looked down in surprise when small hands pulled his away from his cock and Beth’s lips covered his throbbing head. 

Rick hadn’t ever had a blow job as amazing as the one Beth was giving him; Lori always made it into a chore. Beth made it seem like she was sucking on a lollipop. It didn't take Rick long at all before he blew his load into Beth’s welcoming mouth. He tried to pull away at first, until Beth’s nails dug into his ass and pulled him even closer. She swallowed every drop he gave. 

Both sated, they curled around each other in bliss under the covers.

“No, you sure aren’t as innocent as your sister thinks,” he grinned into her hair as he spoke.

Beth moved to straddle Rick, “there’s more where that came from, _Officer, _”__


	4. Don't Leave Her If You Can't Let Her Go

"Look, man, before ya go an' call it quits fer good, think 'bout this," The younger man in his leather angel wing vest said to his best friend, "Can ya imagine her dancin' wit' anyone but ya wit'out losin' it? How ya gonna feel runnin' across a picture o' her, or seein' her name in the contacts on yer phone?"

Rick's mind flashed on an image of his Beth in another man's arms to an image of her laying in someone else's bed, not next to him; Anger at these images blossomed. More images came to mind of the blonde with a faceless man.

"I know ya got yer reasons, hell, they're prolly good reasons, but don't throw it out if yer gonna miss her like crazy. Don' leave 'er. Yer both my friends. Yer my brother, Rick. Y'all ain't stop an' go." Daryl's voice came out in a gruff whisper as he watched anger, grief and more anger play across his friends face. He turned away and signaled to the bartender for one more drink.

"I gotta go home an' fix shit with Beth," Rick stood quickly and left the bar without a backward glance. Daryl smirked as Rick left; He knew that Rick wouldn't give up on his and Beth's year long relationship; He just needed to hear the right words. He reached over and downed the last of Rick's only drink of the evening. Beth and Rick are the forever kind of love-Even redneck trash like himself could see that.


	5. Harder Than You Know-Escape The Fate

Rick knew. He knew something had to give, something had to change or their seven year marriage wouldn't last. He looked around his and Beth's small, cozy home and the answer he kept pushing away and rejecting hit him like a freight train at full speed. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Beth, their family or their life.

After his divorce from Lori nine years prior, she told him she was pregnant. Neither knew if the child was his or Shane's. Lori died in child birth and soon after the baby was born a paternity test was taken. He was the child's father. Fresh into a relationship with Beth he was terrified of scaring her away with his emotion baggage and the addition of a newborn and his thirteen year old son, having them full time. Having Beth in their lives full time was a God send to Rick, they were quick to fall fully in love and Beth moved in with Rick and his children, in his small apartment.

Within a year Beth and Rick were married and Beth signed the papers to adopt and be Carl and Judith's mother. Carl, old enough to remember his mom, but also young enough to accept the adoption, grew accustomed to it and started calling Beth 'mom' to his little sister and stuck for him.

Three years into their marriage and Beth got pregnant and had a little boy named Tyler.

Rick didn't want to uproot their three children, bring them into the middle of his and Beth's marital problems, and he definitely didn't want to force them into choosing which parent they wanted to live with.

He checked the time on his watch, realizing the kids and Beth wouldn't be home for another three hours. He searched for pen and paper and sat himself down at the kitchen table. He would make this as easy for his family as he could.

**Beth,**

**We've said thing will get better but I'm starting to wonder if we're just stuck in time, putting two puzzle pieces together that don't fit. I love you and this family, but is that enough? ******

****He scrawled the note before he packed a bag and drove a few blocks to a motel 6.** **

****The first night in the motel his cell phone rang. "The kids want to tell their daddy good night." Hearing Beth's musical voice nearly broke Rick's heart. He attempted to push his feelings on the back burner.** **

****"What did ya tell the kids?" He asked, staring at the motel's ceiling.** **

****"I told Judith an' Tyler that you went to Atlanta for a case."** **

****"An' Carl?"** **

****"The truth, we're takin' a break as you see fit."** **

****"A'right." He spoke with each of his children, promising to see them soon. His chat with his oldest was the longest.** **

****"Whatever's wrong with you an' mom, please fix it an' come home."** **

****"I'm tryin', son. Help mom with Jude an' Ty, okay?"** **

****"Sure, Dad."** **

****Rick fell asleep in the early hours of the next day, his mind too filled with thoughts of his failing marriage and children. He already missed them. He arrived at work exhausted and with a caffeine and lack of sleep headache. The dispatcher and department's secretary, a woman ten years his junior, brought in a cup of strong, black coffee and placed it on the desk in front of him.** **

****"Things still aren't going well at home, are they?" She had asked.** **

****"No, they aren't, Monique."** **

****"Things will get better," The woman with brunette hair and fire engine red streaks reassured him.** **

****Rick was suddenly thankful to have a friend in the younger woman. He nodded to her and thought about when she first started working at their little precinct. He was still married to Lori and she hated the naturally beautiful dispatcher. Lori picked jealous fights over her every time Rick had to work late. Beth, on the other hand, never once became jealous of the other woman. Instead she got to know Monique and became good friends with her. She had even babysat their kids on a few occasions.** **

****For the following week Rick showed up to work early, still lacking sleep and decent caffeine, and Monique brought him a cup of hot coffee and was a sounding board for him to talk to about some of his marital problems and how much he missed Beth.** **

****The only time he and Beth spoke was when she handed the phone to the kids. They were civil to one another but didn't say much. Tyler and Judith talked their daddy's ear off and told him every detail of their days, Carl spent a lot of time with his best friend Dwayne and barely got on the phone with Rick, even if he was always home.** **

****On the fourth day of staying in the motel Rick decided to stop loving Beth as much as he does. He would always love her, but to keep from hurting as much and more, trying to dampen his feelings was a must. There was no way to know if they would be able to save their marriage, why bring more pain on himself?** **

****Letting go was harder than he ever thought it could be.** **

****A week and a half into his stay at the Motel 6 there was a knock at the rooms door. He checked the peephole and felt his heart hammer against his chest. He opened the door and took a step back in for Beth to walk in. She surprised him by dropping her purse and throwing herself into his arms, pressing kisses against his lips and stubbled cheeks. He pulled her as close to him as he could and kissed her with every pent up emotion in his body.** **

****Beth pulled away from him first, but held her hand against his cheek and stroked her thumb across his soft lips. "We should talk?" He asked.** **

****"Yeah we should."** **

****"Sit with me?" He asked, sitting down on the bed. Beth went and sat across from him.** **

****She slowly started talking. "This time apart really sucked. The kids an' I all miss you. Everything wrong with our marriage is fixable. Please come home?"** **

****"This time away from our family wasn't easy. I tried to stop loving you, so it wouldn't hurt if you decided you didn't want me back. Not loving you is harder than you know."** **

****"I can't imagine not lovin' you, Rick Grimes."** **

****"I won't ever stop lovin' ya, Beth. If ya ever ask me to go, fer a 'break' or anyt'ing, I will. It'll drive me crazy, cause I love ya, baby, but I will."** **

****"I don't ever want you to leave again,"** **

****Rick leaned in to press a kiss to Beth's lips before he pulled away. "Where's the kids?" He asked.** **

****"Carl's got Dwayne over for the night an' they're watchin' Judith an' Tyler, who're already in bed."** **

****"So, I s'pose there isn't any reason to rush home?" He smirked, eyes twinkling playfully.** **

****"Nope, no reason to rush," She smiled back before scooting the small distance between them.** **


	6. I Drive Myself Crazy-Nsync

Rick lay in bed, his thoughts going in circles, a whirlwind of feelings and memories. No matter where his mind wandered to he came back to one memory: The last time he held Beth in his arms.

_Beth's body molded perfectly into his own, her natural sweet scent drifting into his nostrils, her soft breathing the only sounds in the darkened cell. Her chest pressed tightly against his own, he could feel every beat of her heart. He fell asleep with the young woman wrapped securely in his arms._

_He woke up to the soft peppering of kisses across his face, a smile forming before he had even fully awoken. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush against his own. They lay in silence for an immeasurable amount of time until Beth spoke. "I love you, Rick,"_

_He felt his heart freeze mid-beat and panic set in. What was he doing? She can't love him, it's too dangerous. What is he to do? His mind went into fight or flight mode. "I don't love you," His voice was colder than ice as he pulled his arms from around her. She recoiled as far from his as the bed would allow before getting up and scrambling for her clothes and leaving his cell as quickly as she could. ___

__How could he treat her like he had? Why had he panicked? It was only a few days before that he had reacted so poorly. Their duties within the prison have kept them from running into each other thus far. Why did those four words send him into an over the top panic? Because he didn't want to fall in love and lose her like he had Lori. He realized with startling clarity that he is a fool; he already loved Beth. He had fallen for her long before they started anything romantic. If he was to be completely honest with himself he had started to love her the night they first got to the prison and she sung to the group around the camp fire._ _

__The next moment he came to a decision. He couldn't continue driving himself crazy with missing her. He had to fix it as soon as possible. First thing in the morning he vowed to find Beth and fix the mess he created._ _

__He struggled to fall asleep, somehow dozing in and out for a few hours until the sun came up and he figured Beth would be awake. He got dressed and made his way to her cell. He peeked in, disappointed to find she wasn't there. He made his way to the main room, cafeteria/meeting area for their group. His eyes sought out the young blonde, not paying a lick of attention to anyone else in the room. His eyes locked on her and his feet began to move on their own, to stand in front of her._ _

__He didn't notice her sister, father, Daryl or Tyreese sitting at the table with her. It took her half a second to notice him and look up._ _

__"Beth, I love you. I know I said I don't but I was wrong an' a goddamn fool. I'm drivin' myself crazy, again, with missin' you. I made a mistake, I don't know what the hell made me react like that, I'm sorry for treatin' you like that," He rambled, his brain didn't register Beth jumping to her feet or throwing her arms around his neck until she stopped his rambling with a searing kiss. Their kiss ended only when Hershel cleared his throat from behind Beth, still sitting at the table. With his arms wrapped firmly around her waist he pressed their foreheads together and stage whispered, "oops," before pulling her into his side to face Hershel._ _

__"I'm not a fool; I knew about you two from the start. If my daughter continues to forgive you, without her tongue down your throat, you'd better be sure not to mess up again."_ _

__For the first time since he'd walked into the room he took in his surroundings, noting the looks of surprise and approval from those sitting at the table before allowing a smile to overtake his face. "If your daughter forgives me I ain't messin' up again." His eyes went to Beth, hope etched across his features. He couldn't bear to think she wouldn't forgive him._ _

__Her eyes met his and a smile slowly lit her beautiful, angelic features. "I forgive you,"_ _

__"God, I love you, Beth Greene."_ _

__"I love you, Rick Grimes."_ _


End file.
